North Matthews: Ace Attorney
by xXxMasterDuelistxXx
Summary: North Matthews is a new defense attorney and he is ready to fight for the truth! But is he ready for the challanges this court will bring? Need a cover! Athena x OC. First Turnabout Done!
1. Chapter 1

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright and all that crap :/

Note: Turnabout Lightning is from Kirbygirl81 used with permission

Chapter 1: Turnabout lighting, Day 1 investigation

I sighed, as I walked inside the Wright Anything Agency for my first day. I was greeted by , Ms. Cykes, and Apollo Justice. I sighed and turned on the news. "_In other news, April May, Age 33, was found dead in Robin Newman's office. Ms. Newman has been arrested and is in jail for questioning." _ "Another Murder! C'mon, we need a freaking break!" Athena yelled. I sighed and said, "I'll take the case."* Everybody just stared at me. "What, I need the practice anyways, this gives me the chance to test my skills." "Just not too much or else **it** could happen." I thought to myself. "I want in on this case! I was going to say I was going to take it, but you beat me to it!" Sam yelled at me. I had known this girl since Law School. We are sort of friends, but it isn't an actual friendship. It's on-off. Sam pulled me out the door, (dragged me is a better word) and we rushed to the interrogation center. Gianna was coming with us, mainly to keep an eye on us.

Interrogation center: 3:00 PM

"We are here to see a Robin Newman." I said to the man at the desk. "Give me a minute!" He yelled, making me jump. "Jeez, don't get your ass all tangled up, jeez!" I replied. SMACK! I got whacked in the face by…Sam! "Watch your language, North! JEEZ!" She yelled, as I wobbled around. "Dammit, Sam, you haven't lost your touch. THAT HURT!" I yelled, running outside. That was an excuse; I just wanted to go investigate the crime scene.

INVESTIGATION START

I looked around and found a gun. "Looks to be handy. Emma! Can you check this gun for fingerprints?" I yelled to the detective, Ema Skye. She took the gun and ran off. I started investigating the body and found a few knife and bullet holes. "Oh great. Not this." I thought to myself. It was a mystery to figure out how the man died. This could take hours to figure out, if I didn't have one call to make. "Hello, Autumn? Can you come here? I need some help identifying the cause of death."

A few hours later…

"You called, North? I need my tea and I need to finish this now." Autumn said to me. "How can you drink that crap? Coffee is way better!" I replied, sipping my coffee. Autumn threw a cup of tea at my face. "Tea is amazing; I don't understand what you're talking about!" He yelled at me.

Autumn scanned the scene of the crime. "EUREKA!" He shouted. "What, what is it!?" I yelled. "The first thing to strike this man down was a gun bullet, not a knife!" He said, writing it down on a notepad. "So is the knife holes just there as a red herring?" I replied, confused. "No, this man did get stabbed by a knife. Have you found a knife yet?" He asked me.

"Not ye- Oh, there it is!" I replied, picking up the knife near a dark corner of the alley.

"This is a butterfly knife, but why is it here?" Autumn mumbled to himself.

Butterfly Knife added to Court Record

"But why was it thrown onto the corner?" I added as a mental note. I could use Logic, but I need to get another piece of Logic to use Logic.

I looked at a spot in the trash. "Jeez, North, didn't know you liked trash so much." Autumn said, grinning to himself. "Oh go shove it up your ass, Autumn! Oh there it is!" I yelled, coming out of the garbage can. It was a tape recorder! "This could help us!" I yelled.

Tape Recorder added to Court Record

INVESTIGATION COMPLETE

"Are there any witnesses?" I asked the head officer.

"One, a Fearis Bearnd." The officer replied, showing me to the witness.

"Weird name, Witness, tell us what you saw." I said to the witness.

Argument- Events

"I was walking down the street to my house when I saw a murder happening"

"I ran over to try and help, but it was too late."

"The man had been knifed first and then gunned down like a dog."

"Hmmmm, I'm going to have to think through this carefully!"

"Nooooooooorrrrrrtttttttthhhhhhhhhhhh, where the hell are you!"

Oh no. not now.

Sam and Athena arrived on the scene. This is just not my day.

"North, what are you doing?!"

"I am getting ready to cross-examine him, so be quiet, Sam!" I yelled.

Rebuttal

"I was walking down the street to my house when I saw a murder happening."

"I ran over to try and help, but it was too late."

"The man had been knifed first and then gunned down like a dog."

"OBJECTION! Witness, you say that the man was stabbed by a knife and then gunned down?"

"Yes, why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WRONG! The man was gunned first, then knifed!"

"AGHHHHLDSSKDASDASD!" Fearis yelled, jumping back. "This contradiction proves something! The witness saw the victim when he was dead, not alive!" I yelled, pointing my finger like Phoenix would. Everybody just stared at me like I was a freaking genius or something. Except Sam. This was normal for her, considering how long she has known me. "This man cannot be considered an eyewitness if he did not see the man die or the person who had done it. Now then, let's get back to the Agency!" I yelled, running for the car.

A few hours later, Wright Anything Agency….

"Well, that was fun. We got some new evidence and we also have an idea of how the victim died. It must have been horrible, knowing he was going to die in the next few moments, unknown to him before." I said, walking inside and putting my coat on the coat rack. I sat at the couch and thought for a few minutes. Everybody else was walking around and busy with getting evidence. I turned on the T.V and heard this terrible message: _"In today's news, one Fernis Bearnd was found dead outside of his house. A sniper bullet was found in his brain and forensics are checking for anything else that could have killed him. We will tell more on this story and a suspect for the murder, as it develops." _ I shook my head and walked outside. I thought to myself, "Who, who would want this man dead after I talked to him?" Then it hit me like a train. "The real murderer would want him dead to not get revealed in court." I mumbled to myself, walking back inside, having newfound reason to finish this case.

To be continued…

**The OCs are mine, except Sam, who is owned by Kirbygirl81. NO TAKING THESE OCs WITHOUT MINE OR KIRBY'S PERMISSION! NEH!**


	2. Chapter 2

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or the OC Sam

Chapter 2: Turnabout Lighting, Day 1 Trial

I was in the courtroom, waiting for the trial to start and I was also waiting for Athena, Sam and Apollo to show up. I was about to fall asleep when, "Court is about to start, the defense attorney must come into court. If she is not here, then the client gets a guilty." The bailiff told me. "I'll substitute for now. She'll get here, in due time." I said, walking into the courtroom and I could all eyes turn to me. "That guys the attorney. He is probably going to lose. Why is he here? I thought Samantha Johnson was going to take the case. Looks like a loser will take her stead." Was all I could hear throughout the courtroom. I was already sweating bullets. (Great, first few seconds and already everyone hates me. Kind of like law schoo- Don't think about that now!) I sighed, and took my place at the defenses bench, fully ready for the trial ahead.

"This court is now in session for the trial of Robin Newman!" The judge yelled, banging his gavel. "The defense is ready!" I yelled, putting on my shades. How does Klavier wear these and not feel the slightest bit awkward? "The prosecution is ready as well. Another day, another rookie to destroy a rookie." Mr. Payne said, grinning his smart-ass grin. I gritted my teeth and said something quite funny, "And you got humiliated by a freaking rookie not too long ago, considering the fact that Phoenix whooped your ass." I said, turning Payne's grin into a grimace. "Urk! Phoenix Wright isn't a rookie, he is a legendary-" Payne got out before I yelled, "Objection! At the time, he was a technical rookie, he had just gotten his badge back and was just returning to the courtroom!" I yelled.

"Can we just get on with the trial, please? This is a courtroom, not a debate club!" The judge yelled. "Fine, let's get this on. I am going to win anyways." Payne mumbled, his face still in a grimace. "You really don't seem to be ready for this." I thought to myself, as the first witness was brought up to the witness stand. "Witness, state your name and occupation for the record." Mr. Payne said, back to his normal self. "Robin Newman, I am a potter and almost a prosecutor." Robin said, after throwing down a pot teary eyed. I sweat dropped. "All we need is a testimony. ""I said, slamming my hands down on the table. "OK! OK!, SHEESH! MANNNNN!" Robin yelled.

Witness Testimony- What I was doing on the night of the murder.

I was out looking at some pottery outside of the store I go to.

When I was walking by, I heard a scream inside my room.

Surprised, I ran inside and saw the woman there, dead!

"Well then, that was interesting. Your cross-examination, Mr. Matthews." The judge said to me.

Cross-Examination

I was out looking at some pottery outside of the store I go to.

When I was walking by, I heard a scream inside my room.

Surprised, I ran inside and saw the woman there, dead!

"HOLD IT! Could you find any murder weapon?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Just one item. A gun. That's all that was used for murder." Robin replied, shivering just slightly.

"I request that the statement be added to their testimony!"

The only thing used to murder the victim was a gun.

"Objection! Robin, you are wrong about one fact! There are two murder weapons in this murder case!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table like nobody's business.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Robin yelled, jumping back. Payne just grinned.

"You do realize that you just put the nail in your own coffin? This means the defendant is most certainly guilty!"

"Dammit!" I yelled, as sweat poured down my face.

"Your honor, a verdict should be handed down. Here and now!" Payne yelled.

"I gotta do something, I gotta- oh not now!" I thought to myself before something horrible flashed in my mind.

All I could see was fire, and more fire. Death has surrounded me and I can't escape its grip.

"Looks like this trial I win!"

"Objection!" I heard a voice yell.

"S-Sam? Thank god you're here…" I said before my vision faded to black.

Sam POV

I knew he was suffering. I HAD to help North, "Your Honor, I'd like to take over for Mr. Matthews."

"Very well, Ms. Johnson."

I could hear voices throughout the courtroom, the people in the gallery sounded happier now that I was here.

_Its Samantha! That loser won't be defending anymore! She'll get Ms. Newman a "Not Guilty"! _

"Will you all shut up?" I asked, annoyed, "North is just as good as I, I'm just older." I scoffed at turned towards North, "Are you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I-I-I failed, yet again, just like long ago." North sobbed, tears coming down his face.

"North listen to me! You won't fail!" I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now c'mon! You're North Matthews and you're fine!" _Gosh Apollo is rubbing off on me! Damn!_

"I-I am North Matthews and I AM FINE!" North yelled.

I took my hand off his shoulder and slammed my hands on the desk, "I'd like to continue questioning Ms. Robin Newman!"

"Yeah, there is something like a therapy session, I suppose. If only we had Athena." North said, turning red. Third Person POV Change

Sam pulled out a small device, "Thena lent it to me." She placed Widget around her neck and put the glove on. (write out Robin's testimony okay

"Alright, Ms. Newman, time for a little therapy!" North yelled, slamming his hands on the desk.

"MAN! I WAS AT THE STORE GETTING MY STUFF. WHEN I got back, There was a Woman dead. there was a gun and a blade nearby." Robin testified, Yelling most of the time.

"Well, I suppose that this does require therapy. The defense may start its therapy session." The Judge intoned.

North POV

"WOAH! This is all shock! What is this therapy session gonna turn out like?" I yelled, jumping back.

"All you have to do is **probe**." Sam said.

"Oh, ok. That seems easy enough." I mumbled. "Mon Ami, Let's do this!" I yelled, smacking my fists together.

"MAN! I WAS AT THE STORE GETTING MY STUFF. WHEN I got back, There was a Woman dead."

"GOT IT!" I yelled, startling everyone around me.

"Ms. Newman, you were **scared** of the dead body, weren't you?" I asked. "Yeah man! It's unnatural to find a dead body in your room!" Robin yelled, being her normal self. "Alright, time to add some new information!" Sam yelled, adding in the statement to the mood matrix. Noise: 50%

"It's unnatural to find a dead by in your room, MMMMan!"

"GOT IT! Robin, you probably don't notice it, but you feel **anger** here at this statement." I said.

"I'm just angry that I got framed for this!" She yelled.

Noise: 25%

"Adding that statement!" Sam yelled, putting the statement in.

"I'm just angry I got framed for this! I saw a gun and knife nearby!"

"Hold it! Did the knife have blood on it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it dried faster than the blood on the gun!"

"Add that in, Sam!" I yelled.

"Yeah but it dried faster than the blood on the Gun!"

"Objection! Robin, this proves, without doubt, that you are innocent." I yelled, putting on a smile. "Objection! There is nothing of the sort to-" Payne got out before I interrupted, "Objection! If Robin was the murderer, then she wouldn't have guessed that the knife was first to dry. In fact, it was the gun's blood that dried first, not the knife's!" I yelled, pointing my finger. "GUAGHHHH!" Payne yelled, jumping back.

"Your Honor, I request that there be more investigation in order for this trial to continue!" I yelled. "I agree to the defense's request. There will be a day of investigation before the next trial! Court is adjourned!" The judge yelled, slamming his gavel.

To be continued…

**My arms hurt even more now. ;_; Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclamier: Like always, not owned by me, but it is owned by Capcom. Except the OCs North Matthews, Samantha Johnson and Autumn Redd. Samantha is owned by Kirbygirl981. FREAKING ASK BEFORE USING CHARACTERS!

Chapter 3: Turnabout Lightning: Investigation Day 2

"Well, I suppose that we should probably go investigate, considering all the stuff we found out." I said, walking back onto the crime scene. I just feel like I missed a few things from the crime scene, but I also feel like the killer still has some evidence that would be necessary for me to win the trial. So I walked into a room that I had already gone in, but I had missed a few things before. Better to do it now, rather than later. Of course, that meant I gotta work faster. Of damn course. I sighed, and walked over to the table in Robin's room. I flipped it over and there it was. A Bullet mark. But, according to the data about the gun, only three shots were fired. This had to be a different bullet from another gun. But, there weren't any other guns at the scene.

*Other Gun? Added to Logic *Bullet Added to Court Record

Now then, now that this is out of the way, I can check the room freely. First off, when I came into the room yesterday, the picture was crooked. But today, it's straight. I suppose I should push on it somewhere, but where? Where do I push?

-Push on the middle

-Push on the top

-Push on the side

"I'll push on the middle first." I thought to myself, pressing my hand on the center of the painting. My hand went father then it should have and the painting began to change into a secret passageway. "Well, god damn. Never thought I would see this." I muttered. I then heard the door open behind me. I ducked behind the table. I wasn't visible, but I peeked around the corner. I saw who it was and my breath caught in my throat.

It was Kristoph Gavin, with a knife in hand and he looked like he was crazy (which, of course, duh, he is) but more than usual. He swung the knife around. I pulled out my emergency pistol. I stood up and pointed my gun at Kristoph. Then, the door burst open and Sam, Athena, Phoenix and Gumshoe burst in. Kristoph whirled around and he almost threw the knife, had I not pulled the pistol, he would have thrown the knife. He crumpled to the ground. Sam walked in front of him, and said something to him, but I don't know what she said, nor why she was even talking to the maniac pulled out another knife and I had to pull out my whip (made of diamond, silver, and copper) and whip the knife out of his hand. Of course, that meant that his hand was bleeding profusely. I had done that without hesitation, none whats-

Again, the fire burns, everything in its path consumed by the ash and the burning orange glow, as someone, died.

"North, North what happened?" Athena was shaking me and I looked around. When did I pass out? "I don't know, all I can remember is the fire, the smell of ash…" I said and then, just when I thought it would be fine for me, a fire burst from down below. The door wasn't blocked, so we rushed downstairs but the door out was blocked. The window wasn't blocked. But it would be within the next few minutes. I shoved Athena out the window, just before the flames blocked the window.

By now, the smoke was straining my lungs and I was forcing myself awake. Not even my body wanted to be awake, but I have to stay awake, find a way out. Of course, it doesn't matter if I die or not, just as long as the client is found innocent, I don't care what happens to me. Even if it means the end of me. Oh crap, the world is going black, my lungs are burning. Is this how I am going to die, in a burning building, just like before?

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and Co. are owned by Capcom, but the OC owners are as follows: Kirbygirl81=Sam, xXxMasterDuelistxXx=North Matthews and Autumn Redd= Autumn Redd

Chapter 4: In the dark

All around, I could only see blurs. Nothing orange, but I could only see blurs and more blurs, followed by sobbing sounds, and wheels. I also heard shouting, fighting and struggling. What the hell was going on?

A few minutes earlier, Autumn Redd POV…

I had only heard about the fire, but I still got in my car and went to the hospital. Right away, I could a bunch of secrets, I won't say some of them (heh, that one is quite interesting and yet, I didn't need to hear that.) but one was quite interesting, but a few were quite interesting. From North: _Why must the past ruin the future, and yet the future ruin the past?_ And Sam:_ North, not again, please don't tell me this has something to do with what happened a long time ago._

I was still trying to make sense of this. What happened so long ago that traumatized North? Looks like Phoenix is giving it a go.

Phoenix POV

"Hey, Sam? Can we talk privately for a minute?" I asked her, because questions were running through my mind. "Fine, just make it quick." She said, in a normal Sam tone.

After a few minutes, we were in the hospital ward, with only Athena and Apollo nearby. "Sam, I am only going to ask this once and once only. Do you know what happened to North?"

"No." She replied and then 5 psyche locks came around.

And Bingo was his name oh.

Apollo POV

I was watching and Sam talk, when all of a sudden, Sam flinched and she said one word, but my bracelet reacted to the word right at the moment. "HOLD IT! Sam, could you repeat that?" I yelled, standing up.

"I said, No, I don't know what happened to-"

"GOTCHA! Your left hand was twitching right as you said that! That means your hiding something, Sam! And I think I know what you're hiding!"

"Oh yeah, well prove it! Show some evidence!" Sam yelled.

"Take That! This is a file about an incident, known only as the KF-5 Incident, About a certain North Matthews accused of murdering his father. In a fire!" I yelled. Hopefully that worked.

"Wait, WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!" and Athena yelled at the same time.

North POV

Well, I suppose all this noise is- "North, are you awake?!" Someone yelled, and my eyes barley opened up, but I leaned up in the bed and looked around. "Huh, whaz up?" I mumbled, only just noticing the amount of people in the room. Then tons of shouting happened and a lot of questions came my way. Some I could answer and some I couldn't but one I felt the need to answer: "Why did you save me and not yourself?" Athena asked me, looking deeply into my eyes. I felt embarrassed and said, "I won't let someone die before me again. Not when I can save them. If it isn't too late, I do what I can for the people I care about." I was serious, I always have that as a motto of mine. Everyone had a smile after that, but I could tell it was for a different reason.

Apollo POV

North doesn't even realize what he just said and it's quite funny, once you think about the way he said it and who he said it to. Now this is just hilarious. Both of them are growing red as what North said sticks in. And I can tell he realized he said but he can't take it back now. I am laughing so hard on the inside and it is about to come out.

North POV

Well, dammit. I didn't mean to spill that secret right away. Then, a sharp pain goes up my arm. "Ugh!" I yelled, flopping back down. Everyone immediately turned worried. "Hey doc, is that supposed to happen?!" I yelled, barley able to keep the pain out of my voice. "Yes it is. You shouldn't move around too much or else the pain will increase even more." The doctor said, coming into the room. "Well, I am screwed then." I mumbled, forcing myself not to frown. Of course, I was expecting a bit more investigation from myself. "Who will continue the investigation?" I asked. "I guess me, Apollo and Athena could. Considering your condition, of course." Sam said, walking out and practically dragging Apollo and Athena out with her. "Well, I can at least trust them to get some evidence that can save the client. Or I fear, this may just be, the beginning of the end." I said, looking on into the now reddish sky.

To be continued…

**Note: There will be a sort of chapter skip to the trial. The other investigation should hopefully be covered by Kirby. Thanks for reading! Review, if you please.**


	5. Chapter 5

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclamier: I don't own Phoenix Wright and the OCs owners are as follows: Sam=Kirbygirl81 Autumn Redd=Autumn Redd North Matthews=me

Chapter 5: Turnabout Lightning, Trial 2

North POV

I walked into the courtroom, hoping to help with the defense. Not lead it, of course, I was still recovering, but the doctor said I could be out and about now. They even let go to the trial. Said I could take a break but, I don't want to sit back and watch everyone else do something for me. Just then, the door behind me opened. "So, I think the person I like is- Oh, North, what are you doing here?" Athena asked, walking in with Sam. "I can go into court, now that my wounds have healed. So, I can be here." I said with a smile, hoping nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then, I saw Widget go mad and then Athena went mad. Well, dammit. "YOU SHOULD TAKE A BREAK! SERIOUSLY, TAKE A FREAKING BREAK BEFORE ONE OF YOUR WOUNDS OPEN UP!" Athena yelled. I took a step back and chose my next words very carefully. "The doctor said I was fine and all my wounds were closed. He said they should be fine." I said, suppressing the urge to slap myself. Why didn't I stay home? I suppose it was to help in the courtroom. I mean, Payne is a winey little… never mind that, I just need to get in.

"The court is going to be ready in 5 minutes. Please be ready and in the court by that time." The bailiff said, opening the courtroom door. I walked in, and stood by the defense bench. Of course, I was still nervous, because the courtroom is scary and a lot of people are waiting for you to get going. So much for no pressure. "If the defense is ready, then let the trial begin." The judge intoned, banging his gavel. Then, Sam and Athena began whispering amongst themselves. "So much for secrecy." I think as they continue to talk. Of course, they are girls. They talk a lot.

"The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand." The judge said.

"The Prosecution calls Dias Borenell(Just imagine Ini Mini) to the stand."

The courtroom was silent when Dias got to the stand. I just wondered why everyone was so quiet. I mean seriously, we should just continue the trial like nothing ever happens. Except the Judge and Prosecution are both love struck. Of god damn course, they had to fall for the witness! "Well, this ought to be fun." I thought to myself, letting out a sigh. It sounds more like I am about to die or something. Like a sick horse or something. Of course, that was very common for me, considering how nervous I usually am. But not for everyone else, because of the dying horse sound. "Anyways, Witness, your testimony." The judge said.

**Witness Testimony**

It was 3 in the afternoon when the murder happened.

There were two women arguing outside.

Then one pulled out a gun and killed the other woman.

"Well, witness, sounds like you saw quite the murder. Mr. Matthews, your cross-examination, if you will." The judge intoned, nodding to me.

**Cross-Examination**

** It was 3 in the afternoon when the murder happened.**

"OBJECTION!" I yelled. "So, you say that the murder was 3:00 in the afternoon? I say, that that's a lie. After all, The Autopsy Report says that the murder happened at 1:30 am, not 3:00 PM!" I continued, pointing my finger. "What?!" Dias yelled, trying to rip her hat off. And I thought I was weird. "Objection! This doesn't prove anything, the witness merely forgot the time!" Payne yelled. "Objection! The time between her said time and the autopsy report is a 10 hour difference! There is no way to prove that she "merely forgot the time"!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "GAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Payne yelled, his hair flying back. The courtroom buzzed with murmurs. "ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" The judge yelled, banging his gavel three times. "Ms. Dias, you will tell the courtroom about this inconsistency right this minute!" The judge yelled, his voice filling the courtroom. "I-I… oh! That's right! The body was moved to a freezer! That's why the autopsy report says it was 1:00 Am, not 3:00 pm!" Dias said, regaining her composure. "Objection! That is another lie. And I can prove it!" I yelled. "Very well. Then what is the evidence that proves that the body was not moved?" The judge asked, as I presented my evidence with a "TAKE THAT! This is the crime scene photo. Do you see a freezer nearby or signs of the body being moved? No? Well then," I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "Looks like you have some real explaining to do!" I pointed my finger, just like does.

The courtroom was abuzz as the witness was tearing at her hat. "ORDER IN THE COURT! Mr. Matthews, what you are saying is that the witness is lying to us? But what could this mean?" The judge asked, banging his gavel. "This means, that this witness could be the real murderer!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "GAWGFFGGGGGGGGGGG!" Dias yelled, pulling the hat down on her face. "The defense requests that the witness testify about what they were doing the day of the murder!" I added.

** Witness Testimony**

** I was out on a stroll, looking for my friend.**

** When I came by the alleyway, I saw a woman killing another woman. **

** She was laughing, saying that it was fun to kill and that it was all just a game.**

** I yelled at her to stop.**

"Well, that was quite the testimony! Mr. Matthews, Your cross-examination!" The judge intoned.

**Cross-Examination**

** I was out on a stroll, looking for my friend.**

** When I came by the alleyway, I saw a woman killing another woman.**

** She was laughing, saying it was fun to kill and that it was all just a game.**

** "**OBJECTION! That is a lie, There was a tape recording at the time of the murder. And the voice that said words? Ms. Dias's voice was picked up by the tape recorder!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "AGHHHHHHGHGHGHHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH! You stupid LAWYER AND YOUR STUPID OBJECTIONS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Dias yelled, biting on her hat. I slammed my hands on the table and yelled, "I am North Matthews and I, AM AN ACE ATTORNEY!"

"You found at least 3 contradictions in this one witness!" Athena exclaimed, grinning. I was excited to find that I really did do that. Looks like I got the power still. "Wait, let me testify once more! Please, once more." Dias begged, making her hat go over her face. "OBJECTION! You have had way too many contradictions in your testimony! It begs the question of whether or not you'll tell the truth! Besides, one piece of evidence proves that you were right next to the victim when it happened!" I yelled, pointing my finger. "Well ,what is this piece of evidence?" The judge asked.

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table and preparing for the showdown ahead.

**To be continued…..**

** Now my arms hurt. ;_; Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Final Part of the First Turna

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright is owned by Capcom.

Chapter 6: Turnabout Lightning, Trial 2, Part 2

"This is a video camera found on the scene of the crime. It shows that, YOU, Dias were NEXT TO THE VICTIM!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. "We've come too far to give up now. I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS MY ALL!" I yelled, pointing my finger. Everyone stared at me, wondering why I said that. "LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled. "Tell this court the truth or else we will consider you the murderer! Ms. Dias, you are the killer, aren't you?!" I yelled, pointing my finger. "No, I am not! You're the killer! You, defense attorney!" She yelled, pointing at me. I laughed and said, "Really, your gonna try to do that?! All evidence points to you, no evidence to support your claim. In fact, you even lied multiple times to this court! That hardly makes your claim credible!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the desk. "AGHHHHH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! GURAGHHHHHHHH, JUST DIE!" Dias yelled, pulling out a pistol. "How did you even get that past security?" I asked, jumping back. "Believe me, I have my ways! Now don't move or I swear to god I will-" Was all Dias got out before I shot her in the hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing her hand. "You don't ever endanger the people I CARE ABOUT, EVER YOU B*****! GOT THAT!?" I screamed, pulling out my pistol out of my sleeve. "Y-yes." Dias sobbed, shivering. I turned all around. Everyone was scared me. I ran off and went into a bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, all I saw was a monster, staring back at me. I sobbed. I know what I am. A monster. All I am is a monster.

By the time the trial reconvened, I was in the courtroom. "Robin Newman, this courtroom finds you on the charge of murder."

**NOT GUILTY**

Everybody was smiling, except me. I wasn't happy.

**Courtroom Defense Lobby No.2**

I immediately headed for the door. "North, wait!" I heard Athena yell, running out of the court. "What do you want? Can't you stay away from me? I don't want to hurt you, like the monster I am." I muttered, walking towards the door. "North, stop, just wait!" She yelled before I went in my carand drove back to the Agency. I grabbed a bottle of beer and took a sip. And when I take a drink, I can't stop. By the time they got back, I had drank 4 bottles of beer and I was as drunk as hell. "Why are you drinking, North? You really shouldn't drink." Athena asked me. "You know, why do you care? It's my life, I can waste it how I want to." I slurred, hiccupping after that sentence.

Wrong choice of words. "YOU MORON!" Athena yelled, slapping me in the face. I flew back and landed somewhere between Apollo's and Phoenix's offices. That hurt. "GET OVER HERE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!' She yelled, charging forward. I ran, jumping into my office and posed as a statue. She burst in and huffed around the room. She couldn't find me, so she walked out and relaxed. Again, a mistake. She burst back in and slapped me in the face, harder than last time. I flew back again and hit my head on the wall. When I looked up, Athena was in front of me and said, "Just please stop drinking, it's not good for you and you could die!" I stood back up and nodded. "Thanks Athena. That's all I needed." I said, walking back into my office to prepare for the next trial.

To be Continued… In The Awkward Turnabout(in the works With Autumn Redd)

**Review. Sorry it was so short, I need to finish the first turnabout.**


	7. Chapter 7: Added Note

North Matthews: Ace Attorney

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phoenix Wright or Any of that stuff. The OC North Matthews is mine, Sam is Kirbygirl81's OC, and Autumn Redd is Autumn Redd's. Enjoy the Awkward Turnabout**

Case 2: The Awkward Turnabout

I had started up my computer after I woke up, just like always. This morning, I only had about 10 emails. My normal is 50. I checked all of them. Only one was a defense request. I read it and I replied, saying I would take the case and I would be at the detention center soon. I went downstairs and saw Autumn making some tea and Athena being Athena. I walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on. After 3 minutes, the coffee started to brew and I drank some of it. I felt my energy rising as I drank the coffee. I felt like I could run for hours, but I didn't have the time.

I headed towards the door, when Athena asked, "North, are you going on a case? If so, then can I join you?" "Ummmm, yeah, guess so!" I replied. "I'm going too." Autumn added, walking forward. "Alright then, LET'S GO!" I yelled.

I was near the detentioncenter when I heard a **gunshot**. I immediately ducked down. Thankfully, I wasn't a bullet magnet this time. The bullet whizzed by my head and I yelled, "You suck at aiming!" I jumped into a closer safe spot to the shooter. He missed his shot by mere millimeters. I don't think I should screw around. By now, I was sweating. His next shot wouldn't miss. I pulled out my gun that I had kept on me at all times. I shot at the shooter, distracting him for a minute. Then, I rolled out and shot his hand.

He screamed, letting go of his gun. I rushed out from my hiding spot and ran into the building. I could hear him coming down the stairs, grumbling and complaining the whole way. When I caught up to him, I flipped him over onto his back and shot him in the leg. He cried out and grabbed his legs. "You will answer my questions, or you will die. I will not hold back, I will end you!" I roared. "Who hired you?" I asked him. "Nobody." The assassin replied, looking away. Big mistake. "Don't lie to me." I whispered, shooting his arm this time. He cried out again. "LIE TO ME AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DAMN DARE YOU!" I roared, kicking his leg.

By the time Athena got to my location, the gunman was half dead and I had a bloody suit. I punched the gunman in the face once again. His face bleed more. I didn't care. This gunman deserves to die. My fist hurt, but I didn't stop. The only time I stopped was when I was pulled back. The police didn't place me under arrest, but they did tell me to let them deal with that kind of stuff next time.

Dammit. With this case going this way, is there any way to make a return?

**To be continued…**

**Note: This story is on hold ATM. I am writing a North Matthews/ Danganropna Crossover Right Now and I will be busy with that. So check it out soon.**


End file.
